Travel Games
by ShounenSuki
Summary: A Sokka x Zuko lemon I wrote for my sister.
1. Travel Games

You would think that when you are flying high through the sky at night, it would be pretty silent. There might be the sound of the wind, a passing bird, but nothing more. Just the clouds and the moon and the stars.

Yeah, no. It's a freaking cacophony up there. At least, it is when you travel by war balloon. The wind is pretty much already deafening, but add to that the sound of raging fire and a constantly whining Sokka… Yeah, not silent at all.

Yet another sigh broke through the many sounds already filling the air around the balloon. "What is it Sokka?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Don't give me that. You've been doing nothing but sighing and sleeping for the past few hours!"

"It's just… nah, never mind."

"Sokka! This trip is bad enough without you constantly sighing!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just bored."

Zuko rubbed his temples, before once again increasing the fire that was keeping them afloat. He sat down next to Sokka and sighed himself. "No-one ever said this was going to be a fun trip, you know."

"I know, but I didn't expect it to be this long. I also didn't really expect to be here with someone else, but with absolutely nothing to do."

"We could, I dunno, talk?"

"We already did that. I don't think we have that much more to say to each other. I even told you about Yue."

"Yue?"

"You know, my first girlfriend?"

"Ah, the one that… turned into the moon, right?"

"Yeah."

"That still kinda freaks me out, you know."

Sokka sat up straight and scratched his crotch. "This trip wouldn't even be so bad if I had a bit of privacy…" Zuko immediately looked away and blushed a bit. "Yeah… Privacy…"

For a short while, Zuko thought this embarrassing episode was over and he was almost ready to relax again, when Sokka suddenly broke the non-silence again.

"Wait a second! Maybe we don't need any privacy!"

"Oh yes we do, trust me on this one!"

"No, no, hear me out! Back in my tribe, I once heard a couple of guys talk about the things warriors did when out on the sea, away from all the women."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Apparently it's very common for guys to… help each other out. It would get very frustrating otherwise, with neither women nor privacy."

"Please stop talking now."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. It might even be better than doing it alone."

"I don't know about the Water Tribes, but I'm pretty sure that's not done in the Fire Nation."

Zuko almost had a panic attack, but he was doing all he could not to curl up into the fœtal position and cover his ears. He had to at least give the appearance of being a noble, fearless warrior.

"Nah, I don't believe that. It's too win-win for it not to happen. It's a brilliant solution to a highly frustrating problem."

"Why did we start this conversation again?"

"Well, if you really don't wanna try, I won't force you. Still, since we are both guys, I'm sure you won't mind if I relieve myself here."

"I won't?"

"Nah, we both have the same equipment, after all, and I'm sure you've done this as often as I have."

"I have?"

"Of course! Now, if you don't wanna look, I suggest you turn around."

With those words, Sokka lifted his shirt and started to untie his trousers. Zuko desperately tried to find himself a way out of this beyond-awkward situation, but to no avail. Then he saw the single most impressive penis he had ever seen in his life.

Granted, he hadn't seen that many, but Sokka was definitely bigger than himself, or even his uncle. Then Zuko remembered that Sokka was actually younger than him.

"Dammit!"

"Something wrong Zuko?"

"Ah! No! Nothing's wrong!"

"Then why'd you say 'dammit'?"

"Ah, well, I…"

"Ye~s?"

Zuko looked away in embarrassment. He knew he wasn't getting off easily. "You're… huge."

"I am?" Sokka looked at his own member and sized it up. "I always figured I was average… Then again, I never had any guys my age to compare with. I know I'm bigger than Aang, but he's a lot younger than me. Still, you'd think the Avatar would be bi—"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled out in embarrassment. "It's already bad enough knowing I'm smaller than someone younger than me! Please don't make it worse by telling me about the Avatar's dick!"

Sokka laughed, making Zuko twitch with annoyance. "Come on, you can't be that small."

"I'm smaller than you…"

"How can you say that when we haven't even compared them?"

"What?"

"Come on, take it out."

Zuko stared at Sokka for a moment in pure amazement. "Ehm… no?"

Sokka sighed and quickly grabbed Zuko's trousers, trying to pull them down. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Come on! You made me curious now!"

"I'm not showing you my—"

While he was taking a step away from Sokka, Zuko stepped on Sokka's sword and tripped, giving the other boy easy access to his trousers. Before he realised what happened, Zuko had lost both his trousers and loincloth to Sokka, leaving him with only his shirt and shoes on.

"There, was that so bad?"

"This could get you jail time in my country, you now…"

"Psh, who cares. Now get it hard and let's compare."

Zuko sighed deeply, but feeling utterly defeated, he finally gave in to Sokka's wishes. It was far easier than he had expected, much to his chagrin. Within half a minute, the boys were sitting on their knees, opposite of each other, both very hard and curious.

"See, I told you you were bigger."

"I guess you were right, cool. It isn't that much of a difference, though."

"Still…"

"What's up with your pubes, any way?"

"Wha?"

Zuko's pubes were trimmed and shaved into a crude flame shape. It was obvious he hadn't maintained it in a while, though.

"Oh that, I haven't really had the time to fix it up."

"Why… did you shave it in the first place? Why flames?"

"Ehm… Tradition, I guess… I was taught that a royal prince should have a perfectly kept body, so when I had enough hair down there, I was taught how to trim and shape it. I never was much good in it, though."

"Fire Nation customs are weird…"

"Shut it. Why do you have so much, any way?"

"I dunno, I don't think I have any more or less than other men from my tribe."

"It looks messy…"

"Compared to yours, I guess. You know, now that I think about it, I kinda like your pubes. You have to teach me how to do that one day."

"Eh? Are you serious?"

"Completely! I'm sure girls would go wild over that sort of thing."

"So ehm, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm horny as hell. I'm gonna jerk off."

"I guess it won't hurt if I join you now…"

Sokka grinned. "That's the spirit." Without any warning, he suddenly grabbed Zuko's dick. "I always wondered what another guy's dick would feel like."

Zuko gasped in shock, but came to his senses before he pulled away. They had gone way too far for him to be that surprised about this. He didn't really mind it, either. "Does it… feel any different than yours?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Hesitantly, Zuko reached for Sokka's dick and gently wrapped his hand around it. "It's… almost cold…"

"Nah, I think yours is just hot. I'm guessing it's a firebending thing."

"That makes sense, I guess."

Without thinking about it, Zuko slowly started to move his hand up and down, eliciting a soft moan from Sokka. Hearing that, Zuko wanted to stop, but Sokka prevented that.

"That feels good. Far better than when I do it myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on!"

This time, Zuko did his best to make Sokka feel as good as he could, although his concentration was disturbed by Sokka jerking him off as well. The feeling of having someone else touch their dicks was amazing and it didn't take long for them to be leaning against each other, completely enthralled by the jerking.

Sokka was the first to climax, much to Zuko's amazement. "Man, that was awesome! You're quite skilled, you perv." Sokka said with a wink. He pushed Zuko over, making him sit on the floor, and continued jerking him off. Now that Zuko could completely focus on his own pleasure, it didn't take long for him to be completely engrossed in it. Soon, he started moving his hips to the rhythm of Sokka's hand, moaning uncharacteristically loud.

"S-Sokka! Almost…!"

Sokka just went on with jerking. By now he had gone even further and was also massaging Zuko's balls and rubbing the tip of his dick with his thumb. Zuko moaned loudly as he had the most powerful orgasm he had ever had, shooting not only all over Sokka's hand, but even hitting his cheek.

"Wow… amazing…"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that Sokka…"

"About what? This?" Sokka asked as he showed his cum-covered hand. "Why would you be sorry about that? I did the same to you, right?"

Zuko looked at his own hand, seeing Sokka's cum all over it. "I guess we should clean up."

"Good idea," Sokka grinned, before taking a lick of Zuko's cum.

"What the…!"

"Not bad, actually. Almost sweet, even… Have you been eating pineapple or something?"

"I… What? I mean…"

"Next time we should try sucking each other. I never had a blowjob before."

"What? N-next time?"

"Yeah! This was awesome! Or don't you want to?"

"I…" Zuko thought for a minute, only now realising how much he had enjoyed this. For the first time in a long while, he gave a sincerely happy smile. "Next time it is!"


	2. Distractions

The sky was coloured a vivid orange and pink as the sun set over Ember Island. In the distance, the sounds of toucan-puffins could be heard, enjoying the gentle evening breeze. A couple of sea ravens were circling over the sea, looking for a nice snack.

"Mai would really love hating this view… I wonder how she's doing right now." Zuko was softly talking to himself, as he absentmindedly threw small pebbles into the ocean. "I wonder if she hates me…"

"If who hates you?"

The cheerful voice originated from behind Zuko, making him jump in surprise. As he turned around, he saw Sokka standing behind him, eating some fire gummies. Zuko let out a sigh, halfway between relieved and annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around, being bored."

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

"She went into town with Katara and Toph. They wanted to have a girls-only day for a change."

"Why didn't you put on a dress and join them?"

Zuko grinned a bit, amazed at how easy he managed to make that joke. Then he realised who he was again and started fearing he might have hurt Sokka's feelings, embarrassed him, or even made him angry. Things generally didn't work out well for Zuko. The Universe generally seemed to have it out for him.

However, it seemed The Universe was having a day off tormenting Zuko. Instead of the feared reactions, Sokka actually laughed and slapped Zuko on his shoulder. He sat down next to the older boy and offered him some fire gummies.

"I see they told you the story about me and the Kyoshi Warriors, then, hm?"

"Yeah, Aang told me about it. Apparently you look pretty good in a dress."

Zuko smiled again, glad to see luck on his side for a change. He happily took some of the spicy delicacies and put one in his mouth, savouring the taste. Sokka stretched and let himself fall back in the grass.

"I have to admit, that dress was more comfy than it looked. Lot's of moving space. The headband tassels were annoying, though."

"Yeah, Aang said the same. Minus the tassel thing, though."

"Oh yeah, I guess he'd know as well, having been Kyoshi herself and all… He did sound rather understanding back then."

Zuko started fidgeting as he was getting slightly disturbed by all this talk about women's clothing. Sokka apparently noticed this, as he quickly changed the subject. Unfortunately for Zuko, it wasn't any less awkward.

"So~ who were you mumbling about before?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"When I came here you said something about someone hating you?"

"Oh that…"

"So? Who were you talking about?"

"My girlfriend. You know, Mai."

"Oh yeah, that girl." Sokka slapped Zuko's back. "Don't worry, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Would she have helped us escape if she hated you?"

Zuko sighed softly. "I guess not, but I still wonder how she's doing. I doubt Azula went easy on her."

"Don't worry so much. She's a strong girl; whatever Azula can throw at her, she can survive."

"I doubt she can survive an execution order…"

Sokka was speechless for a moment. He realised he wasn't going to talk his way out of this, Zuko had to be cheered up in a different way. Maybe taking his mind off his girlfriend would work.

"You know, you still have to show me how to shave my pubes into a shape."

A furious blush instantly appeared on Zuko's cheeks. "W-what? Why would you bring that up all of a sudden?"

"Well, I figured you needed something to take your mind off things and we never really had a chance to talk about this until now."

Zuko stared at him for a moment, before sighing deeply and rubbing his temples. "You're insane, you know that?"

"I've been informed about my condition on multiple occasions. King Bumi would say there's nothing wrong with a good bit of insanity."

"Aang told me about that guy… Isn't he the one who earthbends with his face and considers Momo vital to winning the war?"

"Point taken, but that is not the point right now. I was thinking of a boomerang shape."

Zuko stared at Sokka. "Why… Why would you do that?"

"It's my trademark!"

"I… I know that, but still…"

"Shush! Now show me how to do it."

Zuko sighed, realising he probably wouldn't be able to find a way out of this. He might as well get it over with. He took a deep breath and gathered up all his courage.

"All right. Let's get this over with. Let's find a place where we cannot be disturbed."

Sokka smiled. "I know just the place!"

A few moments later, they were standing in a musty room on the second story of the Firelord's beach house. Despite the thick layers of dust and the filtered light coming through the paper shutters, it was still clearly the most luxurious room in the house. The walls and ceilings were richly decorated with wood carvings and murals of the highest quality. The years of neglect had done little to take away the softness of the enormous bed and even the little fountain that provided the room with fresh, cool water was still in perfect working order.

Sokka was ecstatic about the room, Zuko a little less so.

"Why did you pick my father's old room?"

"Isn't it the best? This room alone is bigger than my entire home back on the north pole!"

"My parents used to sleep in this room…"

"They had good taste. Besides, it's the only room with a water supply."

"How about the bathroom next door? Or any of the other six bathrooms?"

"They don't have a bed as comfy as this one!"

Sokka jumped on the bed, making a big cloud of smoke appear. Coughing, Zuko quickly opened the windows. As the fresh breeze did away with the dust, the light did away with the musty atmosphere. Although it had looked rather gloomy before, the light now uncovered the bright and cheerful colours and details. Even Zuko was a bit surprised.

"All right, I guess this place isn't that bad."

"Told ya! Now what do we need?"

"Small knives to cut the hair, a small comb, a towel or two… maybe a bowl."

"Got it!"

Sokka quickly ran off, only to return with the necessary objects within a few minutes. He placed all the object on a table near the fountain, where Zuko had placed a couple of chairs.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's about it… Well, there's some lotion you should rub on your skin after shaving, but it isn't really necessary. There should be some in the bathroom if you want—"

"Got it!"

Sokka ran off again, returning a moment later with a bunch of bottles and jars.

"I didn't know which one it was, so I just brought it all."

"Yes… I can see that… Well, let's get started, okay?" Zuko picked the right bottle from the pile Sokka was holding and put it next to the bowl.

"What do I need to do?"

"Well… I guess you first need to get naked."

"All righty!"

Sokka started to undress with haste and soon he was completely naked. He was also very, very hard, something that made Zuko rethink this whole idea. Sokka didn't give him a lot of time for that, though.

"Why aren't you undressing?"

"Eh? Why would I?"

"Aren't you gonna shave?"

"Well, I guess I could use a trim…"

"See! 'sides, it's weird being the only naked guy in a room."

Sokka grabbed Zuko's shirt and started pulling it off, despite Zuko's protests. He tried to get some control over his own undressing, but failed rather miserably. After a few minutes of struggling and fighting, he was completely naked and blushing furiously. Sokka was grinning like an idiot.

"That was fun. Now let's get down to business."

"I'm starting to rethink joining you guys…"

"Come on, don't be so down. Have some fun!"

"Shaving your pubes isn't supposed to be fun, you know."

"That doesn't mean it can't be."

Zuko sighed and resigned to the fact he was never going to have a normal, quiet day in his life. He sat down, prompting Sokka to do the same. Then he grabbed the comb and a knife.

"All right, have you ever shaved before?"

"Yeah, but just my face."

"It isn't that much different down there. First you'll need to trim your hair, though. Be careful not to make it too short, though."

Zuko took the knife and comb and started carefully trimming his pubes. The crude flames that were shaved into his pubes before were barely visible any more and the trimming removed the last traces of them. When Zuko was done, all that remained was a neat patch, nicely accentuating his still-flaccid member.

Sokka was quick to emulate him. However, the presence of his sizable erection made it a tad more difficult for him. He didn't seem to mind, though, which was a good thing, as he only seemed to be getting harder. He started out with great caution, but quickly got the hang of it and sped up. Within a few minutes, he had a patch as neat as Zuko's.

"This is more difficult than I thought."

"It isn't that easy, no, but I guess your… you know made it more difficult as well."

"You mean you never get hard doing this?"

"Not really…"

"Weird, I can't seem to not get hard."

"You seem to be having that problem a lot."

"Yeah, well, I'm a guy after all."

"So am I."

"Yeah, but you're a weird guy, so you don't count."

Zuko rolled his eyes and put down the tools. The he filled the bowl with water and heated it with his firebending. He took a towel and started cleaning his pubes, motioning Sokka to do the same. "This will make the shaving go more smoothly. Make sure you remove all the loose hair as well."

When they were finished, Zuko took the knife again and carefully started shaving his pubes.

"Make sure you don't shave away too much. Keep the shape you want in mind. Also be careful not to cut yourself; you really do not want that."

"Wouldn't it be easier to first draw the outline of the shape you want?"

"What?'

"Well, it would seem rather difficult to me to simply shave your pubes into a shape without seeing exactly what that shape is. Wouldn't drawing a quick outline make it go much easier and neater?"

Zuko was quiet for moment. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

Sokka grinned and grabbed a thin brush and some ink. "Here, let me."

He pushed Zuko's hands out of the way and carefully drew the outline of the flame shape Zuko had sported before. At least, that's what he tried. Sokka wasn't the best artist out there, so the flames turned out rather… odd. This didn't stop Sokka from being overly proud of them, though.

"And? What do you think?"

"Th-they look a bit… off."

"What do you mean? They're perfect!"

"Well, at least they look better than what I would have created without an outline…"

"See! Now be grateful!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Thank you, oh great master of the brush."

Sokka grinned. "Well, at least one part of your body knows how to thank me properly."

Zuko didn't need to look down to understand what Sokka meant. He felt the heat emanating from his crotch and the pleasantly cooling breeze on his throbbing member. His face immediately turned bright red.

"I thought you said you never got hard during this."

"I usually don't," Zuko squeaked, "but I never did this with someone else."  
"That often makes things more enjoyable, I admit. Now you draw a boomerang on me!"

With trembling hands, Zuko took the brush and carefully started drawing the outlines of a boomerang on Sokka's pubic area. His heart seemed to skip a beat with every time he touched Sokka's dick. Something that seemed to happen a lot. Sokka didn't seem to care, though, and the younger boy's relaxed attitude seemed to have a calming effect on Zuko as well.

Eventually he had finished the outlines and put away the brush. After calming himself with the breathing exercises his uncle taught him, he took the knife and sat down again.

"Now we can do the actual shaving. Finally."

"All right! Let's do this!"

Zuko carefully started shaving the excess hairs, noting in his mind how much easier it was with the outlines. Sokka watched for a while, before trying his hand at it as well. Soon, both boys were deeply concentrating on their shaving. Although Zuko was a lot more skilled and quite a bit faster than him, Sokka managed to finish first, thanks to the easier shape he was working with. While finishing up, Zuko told Sokka to clean himself and rub some of the lotion on the shaven areas.

Zuko finished shaving and cleaned himself up. He wanted to ask for the lotion, but Sokka had other things in mind. Before Zuko could say a word, Sokka had already started rubbing the lotion on the older boy's crotch. Zuko squealed in shock, but it felt too good to stop him. Sokka, seeing how Zuko was enjoying this, decided to go a step further. Using the lotion to make things go smoother, he started rubbing Zuko's dick and balls. The gentle massaging made Zuko moan softly, despite his best efforts to hold it in.

After a few short minutes, Zuko was obviously close to cumming. Sokka grinned and stopped his handjob, leaving Zuko panting heavily.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Because it's my turn now."

"That's… that's just evil."

"Don't worry, you'll get your release soon enough."

Zuko glared at Sokka as he sat down in his chair. He didn't have much choice, though, so he got on his knees in front of Sokka and gently started returning the favour. Sokka let the pleasure overwhelm him completely, and soon he was moaning loudly at the touches of Zuko's soft hands.

Zuko became enthralled by Sokka's reactions, and started experimenting. He let his fingers run over every centimetre of Sokka's dick, trying to find the most sensitive spots. In the meantime, his other hand was massaging Sokka's balls. It didn't take long for Sokka to get close to climaxing.

It was a bit too quick for Sokka, though, so he urged Zuko to stop. A bit confused and mildly disappointed, Zuko asked "Why?" Sokka grinned. "Because I want to do a bit more today."

"A bit more? What do you mean?"

"Just sit down and spread our legs."

Zuko did as he was told and Sokka kneeled in front of him, between his legs. The older boy almost wanted to ask what Sokka was planning, but before he could say a word, Sokka gave the tip of his dick an inquisitive lick.

A loud moan escaped Zuko's mouth, brought on by both pleasure and surprise. This was all Sokka needed to entice him to go on. He licked Zuko's dick some more, before taking it into his mouth as far as he could and sucking it. His tongue was still put to good use, though, bringing Zuko more pleasure than he had ever imagined possible.

In the meantime, Sokka's hands were playing with Zuko's balls and carefully started exploring the rest of Zuko's body. Eventually, Sokka reached Zuko's ass and gently started massaging it. By now, Zuko had lost all restraint and was moaning in pure, overwhelming pleasure.

Far too quickly, Zuko started bucking his hips, warning Sokka of what was to come. Soon afterwards, Zuko grabbed Sokka's head and came into the boy's eager mouth. Sokka happily swallowed Zuko's load and grinned.

"Was it really that good?"

Zuko panted. "That was… unbelievable!"

"Awesome! Now me!"

Zuko's first impulse was to object, but he decided against it. It wasn't only fair, Zuko was also rather curious. He was also rather exited about possibly making someone feel as good as he had felt, although he tried to ignore this feeling.

Sokka sat down and Zuko knelt in front of him, trembling slightly. He gently took Sokka's dick in his hands and gave it a hesitant kiss on its tip. Sokka's moaning gave Zuko the courage to go on and he started licking the sizable member, savouring its taste. Using the knowledge he had gathered before, he had Sokka moaning within barely a minute.

Soon enough, he took Sokka's dick into his mouth and started sucking him for real. Sokka had a lot more trouble controlling himself, though, as he grabbed Zuko's head and pushed in deeper. To his surprise, this didn't actually feel that bad, and after a few tries, Zuko managed to get the whole length of Sokka's dick inside his mouth.

Sokka's moans only became louder and it was obvious he wouldn't last long. Zuko took this as a sign to give it his all. With all the skill and passion he could muster, he started sucking and licking Sokka's dick, using his hands on Sokka's balls and ass in the meantime. Soon, Sokka grabbed Zuko's head tightly and pushed his dick in deep, as he started shooting so much cum down Zuko's throat, the older boy almost choked.

When Sokka's orgasm finally subsided, both boys slumped down, panting heavily.

"That… was amazing!"

"Yeah… it was…"

"Say, once we catch our breath, wanna go even further?"

"What do you mean?"

Sokka got up and sat down on the bed. Curious, Zuko followed him, still savouring Sokka's taste in his mouth. Sokka pushed him on his belly and gently caressed Zuko's back. "Just tell me when to stop, okay?" Zuko nodded, having a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. He had decided that, if nothing else, this was at least a better way to spend time than pining over Mai.

Slowly, Sokka's fingers arrived at Zuko's ass and gently started massaging them. Zuko let out a surprised gasp as he felt Sokka's tongue exploring his ass. Soon, Sokka spread his cheeks, revealing Zuko's virgin asshole. With a grin, he poked it, before giving it an explorative lick. Zuko's moaning made him go further and soon he had his tongue deep inside Zuko's ass, as the older boy lay squirming on the bed. After a while, Sokka stopped licking and replaced his tongue with a single finger. Surprised by the immense heat inside of Zuko, Sokka started exploring until he found a spot that was particularly sensitive.

Sokka was just about to put a second finger in, when he heard a knock on the door, followed by the familiar voice of his girlfriend.

"Sokka? Are you in there? Katara made dinner."

The two boys jumped up and quickly started to dress themselves. Clumsy as they were, the noise they made was deafening.

"Sokka? Are you okay? What are you doing in there?"

Sokka squealed in surprise. "I-I'm fine! I was just… practicing with Zuko!"

"Are you sure you're all right? What about Zuko?"

Zuko quickly chimed in. "I'm fine! We're both fine! Really!"

"Well, okay then. Just hurry up or your dinner will get cold."

The boys finished dressing and hurried back to their campsite, where the rest of the gang was waiting. They quickly sat down, trying to pretend like there was nothing going on. As everyone ate as normal, they relaxed and figured no-one must have realised what they were actually doing back in the room. Sokka even dared signal Zuko that they would finish what they started someday.

Then Suki suddenly asked with an all-knowing smile: "So Sokka? Why exactly are you wearing Zuko's trousers?"


	3. Reunion

The halls of the royal palace of the Fire Nation are dark, tall, and imposing. Vast columns decorated with flames and dragons line the halls. The only light comes from the sparingly placed torched on the walls. In some places, the ceilings are so high, that they completely disappear in the darkness. When they can be seen, though, they reveal intricately painted murals displaying beautiful scenes filled with countless firebenders winning massive battles, massive dragons locked in resplendid aerial dances, phoenixes dying in flames and rising from the ashes, and amazingly detailed scenes from the countless stories and legends from the Fire Nation's mythology.

Sokka should not have ditched that guard. He was completely lost as he wandered through the empty halls, that all looked different and yet the same to him. He had come here on official Water Tribe business, but he wanted to see the Fire Lord for some private matters as well. Also, the guard that was escorting him was boring as hell and didn't even crack a smile at any of the jokes Sokka told him. So, in a sudden bout of impulsiveness, he decided to ditch the guard and find his own way to the throne room. It wasn't the brightest idea he had ever had.

Dressed in his normal, bright-blue Water Tribe fashion, Sokka felt completely out of place between the deep red and black colour scheme of the palace. He usually liked impressive architecture like this, but right now it made him feel small and vulnerable. Like a drop of water caught inside a circle of advancing flames. It came as quite a surprise to him, then, that there was a room with an even more imposing and oppressive atmosphere. It was a large hall with giant columns decorated with fierce-looking dragons. It was amazingly well-lit, but that only made the fact you couldn't see the ceiling in the darkness above even more impressive and, most of all, almost terrifying. On the walls of the hall were gigantic, full-body portraits of the previous fire lords, each easily four times larger than Sokka was himself. The paintings were ornate and filled with symbolism that mostly went over Sokka's head. He only recognised a handful of the fire lords.

The fire lord with the comet above him and the soldiers below him was obviously Fire Lord Sozin, who started the war over a hundred years ago and used the comet now named after him to completely wipe out the Air Nomads. Next to Sozin's portrait was the portrait of Fire Lord Azulon, standing on top of a turtle — a creature that lives both in the water and on land — to symbolise his military victories over both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Next to Azulon was the portrait of the previous fire lord, Fire Lord Ozai, holding up black flames and surrounded by cogs and pipes, symbolising the industrial advances made under his command. Advances he used to try and wipe conquer the world and even wipe out the Earth Kingdom completely.

Next to the portrait was Fire Lord Zuko. It seemed to emanate a kind of tranquillity and peacefulness, in stark contrast with the previous three portraits. It seemed more like the portraits of Sozin's predecessors, probably his father and grandfather, who were depicted surrounded by clouds and flowers. Zuko was surrounded by symbols and celebrating people from all four nations, symbolising the peace he brought back to the world, together with the Avatar.

Sokka stood still in front of Zuko's portrait and looked at it for a while, thinking back to all the adventures they had together. He would never have imagined he could actually become friends with someone that tried to kill them for the longest time. Still, friends they had become and close friends at that. Very, very close friends. You could even call it intimate. Very, very intimate. Yeah, they had done some sexual stuff together. They had never gone all the way, though, and they had only done stuff on one or two occasions when they were both far away from their girlfriends. Well, that last wasn't completely true. On the second occasion, Sokka's girlfriend, Suki, had been very, very close by. In fact, Suki had found out about their little escapades that day. Luckily for both boys, she had not become angry or even jealous. On the contrary, she squealed like a fan girl about how cute she thought it was and how she regretted not having been the one to interrupt the boys before they could actually do it. She would have loved to watch. It took the two boys a while to have her agree to keeping it a secret from the others, especially Zuko's girlfriend, Mai.

That was quite a long time ago now and Sokka had always regretted not going all the way with Zuko. He could only imagine the bragging rights he would get among the other Water Tribe warriors if he could say he shagged the new fire lord. This may or may not have been part of the reason he snuck away from the guard to try and find Zuko alone. Sokka would try anything to finish what he started that day, even if it meant sneaking through the Fire Nation's royal palace, risking getting caught by the guards and thrown in the dungeons without questions, and most dangerous of all, trying to persuade Fire Lord Zuko to have sex with him despite now actually being married to Mai.

Sokka mused about all this as he was staring at Zuko's portrait, already getting quite aroused. He was rudely awoken from his daydream by a cold, monotonous voice that sounded amazingly bored and quite familiar.  
"Oh look, a Water Tribe spy infiltrating the palace. That's an act of war, you know."  
"Mai!" Sokka said, trying to sound casual and cheerful and totally not like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "So great to see you again! How are you doing? You look amazing in those robes, are they new? Black is so your colour—"  
"You could at least address me properly in my own palace, commoner," Mai said coldly.  
Sokka was dumbfounded for a moment, not sure how to react. He quickly came to his senses again, though, and forced himself to calm down and act as polite and mature as could be expected of the son of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. "My apologies, Fire Lady Mai. I did not mean to insult your highness."  
Mai rolled here eyes. "It was a joke, you idiot. What happened? Did you leave all your humour back in Ba Sing Se?"  
Sokka's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "Oh Mai, I should have known you hadn't grown so cold and spiteful!" He gave Mai a big, tight hug. Mai didn't move a muscle, though, or even changed the tone of her voice. "Don't touch me. I _will_ have you arrested for that."  
Sokka, realising she wasn't kidding this time, quickly let go of Mai and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Mai wiped her robes, as if trying to remove the dirt Sokka had transferred there. "You still haven't explained what you are doing here in the Royal Gallery, all alone without as much as a guard escorting you."  
"Oh yeah, that," Sokka said with a sheepish grin, "I kinda ehm… lost the guard?"  
Mai gave Sokka a long, cold stare. "Still the same old fool you've always been, I see."  
Sokka scratched his head and smiled apologetically. Mai just shrugged and started slowly walking past Sokka, towards the main entrance of the gallery. "Zuko is in his study, adjacent to the throne room. Take the exit in front of you and keep walking until you arrive at the doors with the gigantic, pompous dragons on them. I will be leaving now and I will not return until tomorrow afternoon. Good day."

With those words she left, leaving a dumbfounded Sokka behind alone, staring after her with open mouth. When she had disappeared, Sokka got himself together again and shrugged, before walking towards the entrance Mai had told him about. The route was dark and quiet, making Sokka seriously wonder who on earth designed this place and whether they were extremely depressed, or extremely fond of horror stories. The torches cast long shadows on the walls and floors, making Sokka jump at every corner and he kept having the distinct feeling the dragon murals were following him with their eyes. Finally he arrived at the entrance to the throne room. The doors were every bit as much gigantic and pompous as Mai had described. They were easily ten times as tall as Sokka was and could definitely fit at least a dozen people in a single line at the same time. They seemed as heavy as they were large, as well, making Sokka wonder how anyone could open them. He took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on the door. When nothing happened, he knocked again with more determination. Again, nothing happened, and this time Sokka lost his cool and started pounding on the door with all his might.

Suddenly, the door flung open with as much ease as any old wooden door of ordinary size and shape. Sokka was caught by surprise and fell forward on the hard, dark wooden floor. The throne room was completely devoid of life and there was barely any light, causing the darkness to obscure the beautiful pillars that filled the room. The throne itself was also empty and the customary wall of fire in front of it was nowhere to be found. Sokka quietly got up and tiptoed towards the throne. He admired the magnificent carvings and decorations with silent awe. Unable to contain himself, he snuck up the platform and sat down on the throne. It was amazingly comfortable, so Sokka sat back and relaxed for a moment. The moment was cut short by a loud, angry voice coming from the darkness.  
"What on Earth do you think you're doing on the throne of the Fire Lord?"  
Sokka immediately jumped off the throne and stepped away from it, before replying with a trembling voice, "I-I'm a friend of the Fire Lord's, I swear! I didn't meant to… I didn't think…"  
"You didn't think what?" the voice continued, its source still obscured by the darkness. "That anyone would catch you? Well you were gravely mistaken, Water Triber, and sitting on the Fire Lord's throne is an offense that carries the death penalty."  
Sokka had absolutely no idea how he should get himself out of this situation. All he could do was hope Zuko could help him. "Please, let me talk to the Fire Lord! He's a close friend of mine! We were both part of Team Avatar, really!"  
"Do you honestly think I would bother the Fire Lord with something as trivial as this? Everyone says they're friends of the Fire Lord. No, you're going to spend a nice, long night in the dungeon and tomorrow morning, you will be executed."  
"Please, I beg you," Sokka implored, "I'm here on official duty from the Southern Water Tribe! Don't I get diplomatic immunity or something?"

Suddenly the voice snickered softly in the darkness, making Sokka bat an eyebrow. The snickering started to come closer, until suddenly the form of Zuko appeared from the shadows, in full fire lord regalia. "You honestly tried to play the diplomatic immunity card Sokka? That's pathetic, I had expected something more ingenious from you."  
"Zuko?" Sokka called out, before slapping himself for not recognising the voice. "Don't you ever dare do that again!"  
Zuko started now started laughing outright, "you fell for it completely, didn't you?"  
"No way," Sokka lied, crossing his arms and looking away from Zuko in anger. "I would never fall for such a weak joke."  
"Yeah, you fell for it," Zuko answered, making Sokka crack a smile himself.

The two young men hugged each other tightly, happy to see each other after such a long time. Zuko led Sokka into his study through an almost invisible door to the right of the throne platform and offered him a seat. The study was warm and pleasant, without the cold and imposing atmosphere of the rest of the palace and with far better lighting as well.  
"So, what brings you here Sokka?" Zuko asked as he poured them some jasmine tea.  
"Official business," Sokka replied, stealing one of the treats Zuko had on his desk. "Boring stuff about the help you promised in rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe."  
"That can wait until later then," Zuko replied as he sat down. "You have you been doing all this time, Sokka?"  
"Same old, same old, really," Sokka replied as he smelled the sweet scent of his tea. "Rebuilding is hard work, so I have little time for new adventures."  
"And how is Suki doing?" Zuko asked with a mischievous grin.  
Sokka grinned back. "Very well, in fact, as is Mai I've seen."  
"Yeah, Mai's doing great as the fire lady. She's a lot better at all this formal stuff than I am."  
"It fits her personality, I guess," Sokka replied, making Zuko laugh.

They chatted for a while, catching up on what had happened in the time they hadn't seen each other. How Aang was doing, and Katara and Toph. How the rebuilding of the Earth Kingdom was going and more things that were really little more than small talk. Finally, after the third cup of team, Sokka finally decided it was time to reveal his true motive for coming to the palace.  
"Hey Zuko, do you remember back on Ember Island?" Sokka asked, trying to be as tactful as possible.  
Zuko immediately started blushing a bit. "O-of course I do. How could I ever forget that…?"  
"Suki really adored me shaving my pubes, you know. I never got the chance to thank you for teaching me that."  
Zuko blushed some more and quickly took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves, only to almost choke on it. After coughing a bit, he managed to reply, "Did she like the boomerang shape?"  
"Hell yeah! She loved it," Sokka said enthusiastically.  
Zuko smiled and managed to sip his tea without almost dying this time. Sokka's smile turned into a rather horny grin, though. "It's a shame we never got to finish that night. Stupid Katara."  
Zuko choked again, coughing loudly and spraying jasmine tea all over his desk. Sokka laughed heartily at the scene before him, but offered a helping hand by patting Zuko's back. "Are you okay Zuko?"  
"I-I'm fine," Zuko said, quickly cleaning up the mess he made.  
Sokka grinned again. "So, wanna finish what we started?"

Zuko froze in his tracks. It took his mind a while to register what exactly Sokka was suggesting here. When the situation got through to him, Zuko quickly closed the door and locked it securely, before turning back to Sokka.  
"Are you serious? I couldn't do that!"  
"Why not?" Sokka asked innocently. "You didn't seem to have much trouble with it back then."  
"I'm the fire lord now! Not to mention the little fact that I just happen to be married to Mai!"  
Sokka shrugged. "That's different and you know it. Besides, I think Mai actually gave us her blessing. She explicitly told me she wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon."  
Zuko didn't really seem surprised to hear that. In fact, he seemed more annoyed than anything. It was obvious his defences were slowly breaking down, though. Sokka only needed to give one final blow to them.  
"Besides, I'm sure Mai only wants boring vanilla sex. Don't you ever fantasise about doing it on the throne or here on your desk?"  
Zuko blushed deeply and it was obvious Sokka had convinced him. "I will tell the head of the guard that I don't want his men patrolling the inner palace this night…"

Sokka sat back in victory as Zuko quickly wrote a note and send it to the head of the guard with a messenger hawk. When he was done, he looked at Sokka and smiled. "I think you have a very bad influence on me, Sokka."  
"Ain't I awesome that way?" Sokka replied, grinning wide.  
"I won't deny that," Zuko answered, before walking towards the door. "The throne, hm? I wonder if that's sacrilegious."  
"Just imagine the look on your father's face if he ever found out about it," Sokka replied as he got up to follow Zuko.  
Zuko couldn't help but grin like a little mischievous devil. "I wonder what he would fine most terrible, that I had sex on the throne, that it was with another man, or that it was with a Water Triber."  
"Maybe you should do it with Aang as well some time. That would really make him go crazy."

The two laughed cheerfully as they walked towards the throne. Zuko dutifully took his seat, looking amazingly majestic. Sokka couldn't help but gasp a bit.  
"I can see why you are the fire lord, Zuko. It's in your whole being."  
Zuko smiled. "Thanks for saying that. Uncle said something similar when he first saw me take my seat here. I can't say I really feel the same way, though."  
"Stop being so ridiculous," Sokka said as he walked up next to the throne. "You deserve this throne far more than your sister or father, or even your grand father and great-grandfather!"  
"Does that mean I get to top this time?" Zuko asked with a sly smile.  
"Maybe the second time, but the first time is my turn," Sokka asked as he returned the smile. "I've been waiting far too long for this."  
"Then why are you still waiting now?" Zuko asked, making himself comfortable on the throne. "There's nothing stopping you this time."

Sokka didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Zuko's collar and gave the boy a deep kiss, taking Zuko completely by surprise. It didn't take long for Zuko to return the kiss, though. For a minute or so, the two boys kissed passionately, savouring each other's taste and the intense intimacy they felt now. Eventually they had to breathe again, though, so they had to break the kiss again.  
"That was awesome," Sokka said cheerfully.  
Zuko looked a bit guilty, though. "Don't you think it was a bit too much?"  
"Don't tell me you're worrying about what Mai will think. Don't worry, any kiss between us is completely different from a kiss with the girl you love. We're just close friends, bu they're our lovers."  
Zuko decided to ignore how illogical and contradictory this sounded and slowly nodded. "I guess you're right..."  
"Of course I'm right!" Sokka announced loudly, completely certain of his case. "Now let's get naked!"

Zuko cracked a smile and rolled his eyes, before carefully taking off his robes and neatly stacking them next to the throne. Sokka, in the meantime, all but ripped of his own clothes and threw them on a pile somewhere behind him. Zuko, now completely naked and already very hard, sat back down on the throne and looked at the very naked and equally hard boy standing in front of him.  
"As a guest in the palace of the Fire Lord," Zuko said solemnly, "it is your duty to greet the Fire Lord with the proper respect he deserves."  
Sokka grinned and fell to his knees before Zuko. "Oh great Fire Lord, grant me permission to pay my respect!"  
Zuko ginned back and spread his legs a bit more. "You hereby have my permission, honoured guest from the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka tenderly took Zuko's dick in his hand and gently kissed the tip, making Zuko gasp softly. He slowly started licking it, working his way up and down several times, while gently massaging Zuko's balls. After a while, Sokka took the tip of Zuko's dick in his mouth and started sucking it good. As he sucked, Sokka started stroking the sensitive area around Zuko's dick and balls, going back to massaging the heavy balls with regular intervals. Soon, Sokka started taking more and more of Zuko's dick in his mouth, moving his head up and down and sucking good enough to make Zuko's moans fill the hall. It didn't take long before Sokka could take almost Zuko's entire dick in his mouth, something that was helped by the fact that Zuko was by now moving his hips, trying to get as much into Sokka's mouth as he could. Eventually Zuko couldn't control himself any more and started bucking his hips wildly, warning Sokka of the inevitable orgasm that was soon to come.

With a loud moan, Zuko came inside Sokka's mouth, filling it up until the cum dribbled down Sokka's chin. After what seemed like an eternity, Zuko's orgasm subsided and he managed to calm down and relax a bit again. He was still trembling a bit, though, as Sokka got up and kissed Zuko deeply, making him taste his own fresh load. Zuko's eyes grew wide in surprise, but he didn't manage to resist the kiss. He didn't really mind his own taste and Sokka's kiss was simply too desirable to him right now.

While they were still kissing, Zuko got up from the chair and made Sokka sit down. He broke the kiss with a big, happy grin. "I missed this, you know."  
"I should visit more often then," Sokka replied while spreading his legs, allowing Zuko unlimited access to his rock-hard dick.  
Zuko got down to his knees and started licking Sokka's dick, making sure not to miss a single spot. He slowly moved his way down, before reaching Sokka's balls and gently sucking them as well. Sokka was moaning loudly now and only grew louder as Zuko started stroking his dick while still sucking his balls.

After a minute of doing this, Zuko stopped and turned his attention back on Sokka's dick itself. He teasingly licked the tip a few more times, before taking in as much as he could and sucking it in earnest. Slowly, he started moving his head up and down, taking in a bit more every time. Eventually, he managed to get Sokka's entire dick in his mouth, making the younger boy moan with lust and buck his hips.

It didn't take long for the lust-filled boy to get near his climax, but he wasn't quite ready to cum yet. With a gentle nudge, he motioned Zuko to stop, before getting up from the throne and making Zuko lean against it with his ass in the air. Zuko blushed a bit as Sokka spread his ass cheeks and gently kisses his ass hole. He shuddered as he felt Sokka's soft tongue lick him there and grew weak in the knees when Sokka actually entered his tongue. After a while, Sokka figured it was time to go a bit further and slowly entered a finger. After a loud moan, Zuko grinned hungrily.  
"This was where we left off last time, remember?"  
Sokka grinned back. "This time there is no-one to disturb us, though."

Sokka fingered a bit, until Zuko had relaxed enough for a second finger. Slowly, almost teasingly, Sokka entered it, but quickly forgot about this carefulness as he started fingering and stretching Zuko's hole with abandon. Zuko moaned loudly, barely able to form a coherent thought. Soon enough, Sokka added a third finger and eventually Zuko even pushed back his ass, trying to get more inside of him. Sokka grinned and gave Zuko's ass a final lick, before pulling his fingers out and positioning his dick. "Are you ready Zuko?"  
Zuko nodded, "definitely Sokka."

With a deep groan, Sokka pushed his dick into Zuko's ass, not stopping until he was buried to his balls. Zuko moaned loudly, throwing his head back in the mixture of pleasure and weak pain. The sense of fullness overwhelmed Zuko, prompting Sokka to start moving his hips. He went slowly at first, but soon picked up pace and not long after he was shagging Zuko's ass with all the passion and lust he could muster.

Zuko was half kneeling on the seat of the throne, holding himself up by the back. Sokka had put one foot on the throne, allowing him to put more force behind his thrusts and push in even deeper. The two boys completely lost themselves in the sex, forgetting everything around them except for the intense pleasure they were feeling.

Eventually, Sokka felt his own orgasm come up, so he grabbed Zuko's dick and started jerking it fast and good. Zuko moaned and placed his hands on Sokka's hip, trying to get even more of Sokka's dick inside him. He turned his head to Sokka's and the two kissed passionately. Zuko broke the kiss first, crying out as a forceful orgasm took over his body and he shot his load all over the throne and Sokka's hand. Feeling Zuko tense up around him pushed Sokka over the edge as well and he came deep inside Zuko with a powerful groan.

The two collapsed on the throne, panting and unable to speak. It took several minutes before any of them had caught his breath again.  
"Sokka…"  
"Yeah Zuko?"  
"That was awesome…"  
"Yeah!"  
"So…"  
"So?"  
"Wanna do it in the gallery next?"  
"Fuck yeah!"


End file.
